Dreams
by Niagra Falling
Summary: Katie Bell is a halfway trained Auror with strange dreams involving giant frogs. When she finds out she can be transfered to America to complete her training she takes the offer. Why she takes the offer is something completely different.
1. Frogs and Llamas and Cookies, Oh My!

**When I own Harry Potter, Elvis will a. get reincarnated and b. turn into a Stormtrooper for Star Wars, which I don't own either. What I do own is an expander that gives me migraines. **

I have the strangest dreams. I know this because I checked with Angelina AND Alicia, and both of them said that they don't dream about pink llamas mutating into chocolate chip cookies. Or giant frogs. According to _Unfogging the Future, _that freaky book I still have from Divination, the first dream means that I'll be moving to another place unexpectedly, and the second means I'm going to start eating pizza with ketchup and hot sauce. (I despise hot sauce.) And since the only reason I passed that particular class was because I, when finding out that Harry and Ron had a, ahem, talent, for making up things that Trelawney liked, bribed them with Honeydukes Chocolate to help me with my homework. And I may or may not have convinced Fred to give me a certain baby picture of Ron, but I don't mention that anymore, because Ron now is like six inches taller than me and a lot more muscled.

But the weirder dream I had recently was of getting completely sloshed with Angelina and then waking up somewhere that isn't exactly my paint splattered bed. (Reminder: never let the Weasley twins near my brother Aidan's old paintball stuff if I ever move somewhere else and they ah, "help me move in".) But that, I'm sure was completely and utterly another of my twisted dreams. I mean, how could that ever had happened?

"Katie! Oh my god Katie!"

I have found, over the years, that Alicia has a tend towards the dramatic. I, however, have a tend towards paint covered bedrooms…and the rest of the flat.

It wasn't my fault. Kinda. Just because I threw green paint onto the ceiling doesn't mean anything. Besides, it's easier just to blame Fred and George.

"Yeah Alicia? If this is about you and George's dates again, tell me later because I'm really late to Auror training. Again."

Alicia skidded to a halt a few feet in front of me. She looked extremely hyper. "How'd you guess?"

I resumed walking. "Duh."

She shrugged. "Fine, meet you for lunch?"

"If I get off."

"Okay." Before she walked off she screamed over her shoulder "The date was awesome!"

When I walked into work, there was a person with plaid hair standing in front of me.

"Should I go plaid or pink?"

Tonks is my boss, trainer thingy. She's really clumsy, but also really nice. And she values my opinions on important things such as how wacko her hair ought to be.

"Plaid. You usually have pink."

"Not always," she said, "Last week there was electric blue, and the week before that I was sporting neon green. "

"Yeah," I counter. "But you haven't exactly worn plaid before. You did have that tartan thing, but it was yellow and puce, so that doesn't count."

She scrunches up her nose and pouts. "Says who?"

"Me," I say, "And probably Professor McGonagall, if you wished to ask."

I know. I argue with her over her hair. But it's better much than arguing with Fred and George. Their ways of stopping arguments involve turning people into canaries and giant frogs. Speaking of giant frogs…

"Hi. Neptune to Katie." Tonks waves her hand in front of my face. "You know that transfer thing with the American Auror Office?"

I distantly recall someone saying something about that a while ago, and I distantly remember not really listening.

"Well, they want to take one or two halfway trained Aurors, and you were recommended." She grins at my shocked expression. "Don't worry Bell; you have three months to think it over."

"Um." I say. "Okay."

Someone has actually rendered me speechless.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"And Katie, so after that we went dancing and you know I can't dance, but George can, and it was sooooo romantic."

"That's great Alicia."

My brain is still wrapped around the transfer thing. I really like being an Auror, and I suppose I could go over to America and switch back if I don't like it…

But England's my home. The only time I was in America is when I and Ange went there with her mum and dad for summer vacation. And I liked it. New York City had shops and a river and cute buildings with ivy and a museum with a dissected helicopter that is referred to as MoMA. But could I live there? I don't know…

"Hello, Pluto to Katie, Pluto calling Katie."

First Neptune, now Pluto.

"Katie, are you listening?"

"Kinda sorta."

"Okay, what's up? You're…spacey."

"I am not spacey!"

Alicia looks at me skeptically.

"Yes you are. Did something happen at work?"

"Fine," I say. "I am now officially recommended to the American Auror people for a transfer."

Licia looks at me.

"So, Katie, is that good or bad?"

I shrug. "Depends what you want to make of it."

"True. Are you going to do it?"

"I don't know," I say. "I have three months, Leesh, and I just found out today, and less than six hours ago at that."

"True," she says again. "True."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

2 months later.

This cannot be true. But it's kind of hard to go against something a doctor says.

"Katie?" says Dr. Merewether "Do you need me to recommend to anyone?"

"No doctor," I say. "I'm moving to America."

"Okay…" she says, sounding confused.

I would be confused also, if I was in her place. After all, I just decided this thirty seconds ago, if even that.

"Yep, I'm moving. I actually got this offer two months ago, and I only decided recently."

"Oh," she says. "I hope this will not complicate things?"

"No," I say. "It won't."

A little bit later I walk over to Tonks's flat she shares with Remus Lupin, who she is married to, who actually was my old DADA teacher. I'm pretty sure she's home, it being a Saturday.

"Ivy Anna Lupin don't you dare touch Mummy's present from Grandma! James, please don't chew on the couch, Mr. Couch doesn't like people chewing on him…yeah…"

Tonks's two kids are nutsos. I babysat them once, and my sister Aislinn was there also, and Linny's only about seven years older than Ivy, they got into so much trouble…

"Hey Tonks?" I say

All chaos inside the flat stops. For about 3 and ½ seconds.

"I'm going to do the transfer thing."

"Okay," she says, James clutching her leg so hard it looks like he's cutting off circulation.

"And, would it be at all possible for me to change my name?"

"Why?"

I shrug.

"Never mind. Yeah, I think I could set that up. Okay, f you're going to do it, you leave in three weeks, you're going to Manhattan, and if you don't keep in touch I'm setting _them_ on you." She motions to her nutsos. She's also having another nutso in three months. I feel sorry for Hogwarts when Ivy, James, and unborn child go to Hogwarts. McGonagall lived through Harry's dad and co., Fred and George, but will she survive them? I snort.

"I'll write."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

I've packed, stuck my stuff in storage in case I ever come back, gone on a giant shopping spree with Licia and Ange, said goodbye to everyone, endured Aislinn jumping on me a lot more than is good for anyone, said more goodbyes, and now I'm leaving in about three hours.

My decision was really spontaneous, and it was partly brought on by what the doctor told me. It's hasn't really sunken in yet. I mean, how do you come to really realize that you're going to have a _baby_?

**A/N: I am fairly sure there actually is a helicopter somewhere in MoMA. Last time I was there was in December. I would appreciate reviews, though tomatoes are welcomed as well. **


	2. Pizza With Hot Sauce and Ketchup

**Disclaimer: When I own Harry Potter, I will also rule the world. Don't really see that happening anytime soon.**

"Hello, and welcome to the Ministry of Magic for America! ¡Hola, y bienvenidos al Ministerio de la Magia para América! Bonjour, et accueillir au Ministère de Magie pour Amérique! I am your automated Magical Guide for today! ¡Soy su Guía Mágica automatizada para hoy! Je suis…"

"Silencio."

A tall Asian girl with neon green hair that had odd mauve streaks scowled at the Guide thingy.

"Damn Aubrey for bringing these in, can't we just have a freaking _person_ at the entrance? Maybe I'll petition, I bet all of the Department for Quidditch and Quodpot would support me…." She muttered darkly, continuing for some time until she noticed me.

"Hey, are you Katie Bell?"

I was still getting over the shock of her hair.

"Um, yeah, I guess so."

She looked at me rather quizzically.

"I'm Rachel, Rachel Chou. Nice to meet you. Sorry about the Guide thing, Aubrey Wishelfing brought them in, and he's completely crazy, even if he _is _head of the Auror Office. Do you have bits of food in your hair or did you streak it beige?"

I reached up to touch my hair. Damn. I thought I had gotten all of the potato out.

"The potato in my microwave exploded last night, and my shower had bad water pressure." I said.

I reached up again, attempting to brush out the potato.

"Okay well, I have to go, I was just supposed to meet you and turn you over to Tasha, Julsie and Mika."

Rachel motioned to a group of girls chatting over in the corner of the lobby. They were standing around a statue that looked like it was made by a giant sized kindergartener. It was a lump of what looked like rainbow clay. Hmm. Interesting people, these Americans.

"Anyway, they're not that dangerous, but don't get Julsie started on math. See you around I guess."

Rachel walked away, and I made my way over to the group of girls.

"…anyway Jules, you need to tell Ben to get a haircut. He has more hair than me, I bet. Just tie him up and attack him with scissors, it can't be that hard…"

And I was supposed to work with these people?

"Tasha, you are such a hypocrite. How you looked at your boyfriend's head recently?"

All three of them started laughing, and I started to get a tiny bit homesick. That could be me, Ange and Alicia, laughing over something Fred and George did.

God, I miss my friends. I need to write to them. I just told Alicia that I was going to the US, and I guess she told everyone, but still. And my family...

I have two brothers and one sister. My brother Aidan is four years older, my sister Aislinn is ten as of January 21, and my brother Edward is four. He was born in my sixth year and I didn't know he had been born until I came home for summer holidays, because the owl was screened by the Evil Toad a.k.a Dolores Umbridge and I never got it, though according to Mum there was absolutely nothing in it that could be considered offensive. But when I asked Aidan about it, he said he had scribbled something on the bottom without Mum's knowledge. I kind of prefer Aislinn to him sometimes, even if she's obsessed with dolls and stuffed animals. She _is_ ten, after all.

The only girl who hadn't said something, the blondish one, turned around to face me and said, "Hey, are you Katie Bell?"

"Yeah. Are you three Tasha, Julsie and Mika?"

"I'm Mika," said the blondish one. I noticed she was wearing clogs, which made her an inch or so taller than what looked like her 5"5' height.

"I'm Tasha," said the reeeally tall girl who, I noticed, was wearing all black to match her hair. Even her flip-flops were black, although they had a small green stone on them. "Our lovely petite redheaded friend over there is Julsie, also known as Jules or, if you're willing to possibly get jinxed, Juli."

This girl's hair wasn't flaming red like all of the Weasley; there were streaks of gold in there too. She was pretty short, and she wasn't wearing high shoes like I would have if I was an inch over five feet.

"Anyway, we're to show you around," said Mika. "We have also been told by the head of the Auror office, a lovely man by the name of Aubrey Wishelfing, to take you out for lunch unless you with to forgo our company." At this she gave a dramatic sniff.

"Isn't he the person who put those Magical Guide's in the entrance?" I said

"Yeah, that was him." said Julsie. "I think Rachel's trying to get them out, but she's not an Auror or trying to be one like we are, she's part of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, just like the British Ministry has one. Our Department arrangement is pretty much the same, but instead of the Department of Magical Games and Sports we have Department for Quidditch and Quodpot, and then we have Department for Magical Games, and mostly what the people do there is organize nationwide Gobstones tournaments, or the national magical chess competition. I came in fourth last year, not that I'm trying to show off or anything-"here she broke off, her face a bright red.

"Okay," I said, trying to process this information. "That sounds fine, and I guess I'll go out to lunch with you if you want."

"Great," said Mika. "Okay, so we're supposed to take you to Aubrey Wishelfing, then Tasha'll take you on a tour if you want, and then it's lunch, then you are to report to room 417 on the fourth floor for training in Patronuses. If you can do one, that's great, but you'd be surprised on the amount of people who can't. I couldn't do one until last year; I just got loads of silver mist."

As she was talking we were walking along a hall then climbing up stairs until we stopped in front of a door bearing the words _Aubrey Wishelfing, Head of the Office of Aurors_.

Tasha looked at me. "He's kind of stuck up; but you'll be fine, so go on, " she said, prodding me in the back with her wand. I knocked on the door, it opened, and I went in.

Aubrey Wishelfing looked down at me as I entered. He was short, thin, and sticklike, with thinning gray hair and watery blue eyes. His nose was long and pointy, and his mouth was thin and wide. He did, however, have very bushy eyebrows.

"Welcome to the Ministry," he said warmly. The impression I had gotten was that he was kind of cold towards people, but maybe he was just annoying, from the way Rachel, Tasha, Mika and Julsie had talked about him.

"I hope you'll have a pleasant time. Now according to this letter from Ms. Nymphadora Tonks, you have completed 1 and ½ years of Auror training, am I correct?"

I said that he was.

"Well, you are to continue training with us for another year and a half, then you are required to work with the Ministry here for a year, and when that time is up you may return to Britain. You have three weeks of the summer off, as well as a week off in the winter for Christmas, Hanukah, or whatever other holiday you celebrate then. You also have a week off in the spring for Easter, Passover or any other holiday which falls over that week. When you are sick the Magical Hospital or MH as I understand it is abbreviated by wizards and witches, is on the seventh to twelfth floors of the Ministry. If you have any questions you may ask me, and once again, I hope you will have a pleasant time with us. "

I walked out. Tasha was waiting for me outside the door.

"Was he a freak to you?" she demanded

"No," I said. "He just seemed a bit like the robots in the atrium, and he was very exact."

"Yeah, he can be like that. It's hard to get him to loosen up, you'd have to work her for like twenty years. Jules and Mika went off to training, but you and I have the morning free. Ready for your tour?"

"Affirmative, captain." I said.

As we walked around I noticed that the Americans were much more, well, loose about decorations and order. I mean, the British Ministry is kind of messy, but here there were notices about poetry reading in Litera Alley, which I suppose was like Diagon Alley, or plays at the Magick House, which seemed to be located in Litera Alley. There also were posters about concerts, movie posters, (I'm part muggle, so I do know quite a lot about muggle stuff, unlike a fair amount of the wizarding population) and just stuff tacked up all over. Suddenly I felt sick.

"Um, Tasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's the loo?"

She pointed to the left,

"There's one right there. Tap the wall with your wand twice."

"Thanks," I said weakly, and ran into a cubicle. I promptly rid myself of my breakfast, which had been toast, scrambled eggs and chocolate milk.

When I came out, Tasha was looking at me concernedly.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "If you're sick I can take you to the MH, and they can give you a potion for the nausea.

"A potion can't fix this," I said as I flushed the toilet.

"Why not?" asked Tasha. "Could some sort of spell?"

"No, not a spell either." I said. "I'm pregnant."

"How?" she asked. "Does Aubrey know?"

"I'll tell you at lunch," I said. I felt comfortable around her, enough so that I could tell her things like this, even though I barely knew Tasha. She reminded me in a way like Ginny Weasley, who I knew from Quidditch in my seventh year.

"But yeah, he knows. It was in the letter Tonks sent him."

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Lunch_

"Where do you want to go to lunch?" asked Tasha. "Julsie can't come, she has some meeting with the Department of Magical Studies, but Mika should be here-" Mika can walking up- "-now" finished Tasha.

"I don't know," I said. "But is there somewhere we can pizza?"

"On 20th street, there's that place, Giorgio's, I think?" Said Mika. "Me an Nora, my sister, went there last week for her birthday."

Tasha shrugged. "Fine with me," she said. "Katie?"

"Great, let's go!"

When we got to the pizza place, I noticed that there were bottles of hot sauce and also ketchup on a counter. Mika had gotten three slices of pizza, and I suddenly had a craving to put both the hot sauce and the ketchup on my pizza. As I did, I remembered my dreams and the Divination book and laughed. It had been oddly right.

Tasha grinned when she saw me with the hot sauce and ketchup.

"Pregnancy cravings?" she asked

"I guess. I had a craving for olive, pickle and mustard sandwiches yesterday too. And the weirdest thing is that they taste good to me."

Tasha raised an eyebrow. "I hate mustard."

I grinned back at her. "I usually do, but right now I'm eating pizza with ketchup and hot sauce, I hardly think that's considered normal by people on the street."

She looked at me. "This is New York. You'd be surprised."

Mika came over, her pizza covered in garlic salt. I find garlic salt disgusting, and so does almost everyone I know. I said this to her, and she responded that hot sauce is worse.

"Anyway," Tasha said. "You said you were going to tell me. I told Mika, if that's okay, because I didn't want her totally confused by your explanation."

I took a deep breath.

"Okay," I said. "A couple of months ago my friend Alicia and I got really, really drunk. I then woke up in someone else's bed. It wasn't a complete stranger, I actually knew him. We both apologized later; I went out to lunch with him once, not as a date. A week or so after, Tonks tells me about the transfer. I accept, two months later, when I hear that I'm pregnant. No, I didn't transfer because of that; I had been seriously considering transferring when I heard. And well, here I am, eating pizza with hot sauce and ketchup." I finished.

I expected them to ask me how I could be so stupid, or something like that. Neither of them did. We just sat there, in a kind of mute acceptance.

**A/N: I'm using feet and inches for measurements, not meters and such because that confuses me. I have all of my chapters planned out, and chapters three and four pretty much written. To the reviewers:**

**engl3611: I have a tendency to switch tenses, I'm trying to correct that, sorry if that confused you. About the dialogue, you don't really have any dialogue with Katie and Alicia, BUT in book 3 when Oliver talks about Cedric Diggory they are giggling.**

**Lia06: Thanks. Tomatoes rule.**


	3. A Hot Pink Owl

**Disclaimer: Somewhere in the world, a rock has turned pink. I don't own Harry Potter, and Amelia Earhart is actually dead. Sorry folks, you people at the tabloids, but the jig's up.**

"So," said Ahmiella Fishby. "Patronuses. I haven't seen y'all for a few months, and I haven't seen you yet, you're the transfer, but if y'all haven't practiced, well, Pastel, what's a Patronus effective against? Yinalder, how d'you _git_ one in the first place? Eleni, have you been practicing?"

This lady, this Auror was like Mad-Eye Moody in a way, and it reminded me of England. Ahmiella Fishby was an old, white-haired Auror, but you could pit her against a decent Death Eater, one that somehow escaped Azkaban, and I'd bet a hell of a lot of Galleons that she would win. She was also instructing us in fencing, something I hadn't trained in back in England. Tasha had described it as whacking each other with long, pointy sticks, Jules had described it as someone evil's twisted idea of fun, and Mika had simply cursed and growled something about insane evil forces at work trying to stop her from wearing clogs. Anyway, I watched as all three of them answered in order.

"Lethifolds and Dementors." Said Julsie, shuddering a little.

"Think of a happy, strong memory and cast the spell, and it has to be happy enough-" Mika scowled as Fishby interrupted her. "And the spell is, Ms. Yinalder? " Mika covered her scowl with her hand.

"Expecto Patronum."

"Hmmph. Good enough. Eleni, give me an example."

Tasha took a deep breath, as if to steady herself, stepped two paces back- "Expecto Patronum!"

A large silver cat erupted out of her wand with its claws bared, stalking around the room with its tail up in the air. It jumped at nothing, and as it jumped, it dissolved into the air.

"Now," said Fishby, "I want Pastel then Yinalder then the transfer, girl, please tell me your name, to give me an example of their Patronus."

Julsie shook her hair back, stepped up to a line on the floor that I hadn't noticed, and said "Expecto Patronum!"

Her Patronus was a silvery flying squirrel; it glided around the room for a few moments before it slid into thin air.

Mika's was a wolf, with short, bristly fur. It's differed from Tonks's Patronus in that it wasn't a werewolf. Also, Tonks's Patronus in particular is her husband, Remus Lupin. Obviously, Mika's isn't.

Then it was my turn. I had cast my Patronus before, and for some reason I was always surprised by what came out, but what flew out of my wand was the same it had always been, it was a beautiful bird with a long tail and a gorgeous plume of feathers.

"Good, y'all know the basics, and that you can cast a Patronus at least." Said Fishby. "Now, first I want to know the memory y'all thought of, if it's a little too personal leave out details. If you're good, m'dears-" here she cackled- "I'll show y'all how to cast several of these beauties at once. Pastel, you first."

"I was thinking of a few days ago," Julsie said. "Ben proposed to me that we get married." She held out her hand, blushing lightly, and on the fourth finger of her left hand was a gold ring with a beautiful sapphire set into it.

Mika squealed, and rushed forward, Tasha at her heels.

"Oh I'm so happy for you! Did he propose in that Italian restaurant? Oh you are so lucky!"

"Sorry to break this cute scene up, girls, but this is Auror training and not a girlie sleepover night, so Yinalder, tell us what you were thinking of."

Mika turned red as a tomato. It was an odd contrast to her blondish hair.

"It's… personal."

Fishby raised her eyebrow. "Okay, then, fine. Now, Eleni you go and then Bell. We haven't heard much from you, girlie."

"I was thinking of when my cousin Lora got married. I was a bridesmaid," replied Tasha easily.

Fishby turned to me. "Spill. You had a strong Patronus. I'd like to try some things with you."

"I was thinking of when my friend Alicia asked my other friend George out on a date. They've been crushing on each other since second year at Hogwarts. Each of them never had the courage, and Licia was always asking me and Ange – her real name is Angelina- whether he liked her or not." I remembered that. Alicia had walked straight up to George, asked him out, and then smacked him on the cheek from "not asking her out sooner, because it's more romantic if the guy asks the girl out first, instead of the other way around". Me, Ange, Fred, and Oliver have a betting pool on when they're getting engaged. I think Ron and Bill Weasley are now in on it too.

Oliver… I hadn't really spoken to him after I'd slept with him, although we did go out to lunch. But we had ran into Harry and Ginny in Hogsmeade, apparently it was a Hogsmeade weekend for her, so we weren't that uncomfortable with each other. He's still my friend, mostly because I never told him about the rather large crush I had on him at Hogwarts. (The snogging session after we won the House Cup will not be mentioned. Besides, he had a girlfriend, this complete bitch. I think her name was Carlyss Litsin. Even if they did break up the next day, they had been having problems all through seventh year. I was not the cause of it, as Angelina likes to insist. She's crazy. Alicia's even nuttier. Leanne, who I got to be good friends with in seventh year, was a genius (she has a muggle I.Q. of like 178) but all genii as crazy. Look at Einstein's hair! He _needed_ Leanne's Ariel's Beautiful Shiny Smooth Hair product badly. Even if the name is hugely over the top. I was brought back to earth by a loud "Galaxy Andromeda to Kaaaatie! Andromeda to Kaaaatie!"

Ooh, Tonks's mum has a galaxy named after her?

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

From the Point of View of Misses Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and Messrs. Fred and George Weasley, or 5 year old notes from Potions after the Cup was won by the best team ever. (Wonder why Snape's scowling like that, don't you, Gred?)

_Licia, where was Katie after we all ran around the Quidditch Pitch, took showers, pranked Wood, and dumped cold water on Ange?- GW_

**Ask Ange. –AS**

_Can't. She's still pissed at me for dumping cold water on her head. So's Fred. Don't know why HE's mad though. I would NEVER prank him._

–_GW_

**You are an Idiot. Capital I on purpose. I'll ask her. –AS**

**Oh, and Fred's mad at you because he likes Ange. _Men. _Honestly. –AS**

**Ange, where was Katie after we all showered, changed, screamed from happiness, etc.? – Alicia**

Wood and she were snogging outside the showers. Harry saw it and tried to poke his eyes out with his Quidditch gloves (not on his hands.). It didn't work, obviously. He forgot to take off his glasses, and the gloves aren't hard, they're made of leather. Duh. And Alicia, tell George I'm mad at him. –Angelina

**George- She was snogging Wood, or maybe he was snogging her, not sure which, outside the showers. Harry tried (and failed) to poke his eyes out. And Ange says to tell you that she's mad at you. –AS**

_I know she's mad at me. Don't rub it in, or you can test something called a Canary Cream. So Harry tried to poke his eyes out? That's what I wanted to do yesterday after I saw what Percy and dear girlfriend Penelope were doing. I'll put it this way: if I show Mum the pictures, she'd go ballistic. –GW_

**R-rated, or simply PG-13? –AS**

**_Bordering R. No, they weren't doing _that_. George, I'm mad at you. –FW_**

**So am I, then- AS**

_WHY? –GW_

**Popular opinion. –AS**

Hey, wait a minute- doesn't Wood have a girlfriend? –AJ (going with the initial trend)

**Yeah, he does. Or rather did. They broke up yesterday. His girlfriend WAS Carlyss Litsin. COMPLETE bitch, as well as an I.Q. of like 21. -AS**

_**So the question is, did she break up with Wood or did he break up with her? –FW**_

**He broke up with her. –AS**

So now the question is, did he break up with Carlyss-the-bitch because of Katie? –AJ

_Good question. Very good question. -GW_

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Home. Of course, home now wasn't Hogwarts, and my dorm, our house in Ireland with Aislinn running around and my Mum marveling at simple cleaning charms, or the flat Leanne and I shared, along with Angelina. Home now was a tiny, five room place. A bathroom, a bedroom, a kitchen that you basically walk through with the kitchen appliances lining the walls, a living room with a wall completely of mirrors and an empty room that I was going to use as a practice room for Auror training until the baby is born. I mean, it's not like I can find a roommate, right? From what I heard from Tasha, Julsie and her boyfriend share a flat, Mika and her sister Nora share a flat, and she has a giant flat (or apartment, as they say here) all too herself, though her boyfriend Jacob stays there a lot in one of the like six spare bedrooms she has. It would be neat to room with her. Tasha's cool. I can tell that even though I barely know her.

A hot pink owl flew through the window. It held a letter that said _Katie Bell, New York City, NY, USA_. I grinned. It was so obviously from Tonks. She's the only person I know who has a hot pink owl, even if it once was brown. Ivy and an incident with paint caused that, and the paint was magical, therefore it was spelled not to peel or come off, so Tonks now has Athi, or Athena dyed to match her usual hair.

_Dear Katie,_

_What did I say about writing? You'd best remember that, because Ivy and James really want to see you. And remember what James did to Mr. Couch. Poor thing. Remmie had to do a repairing spell on him twice before he got anywhere. My children are monsters of the non furry, howling at the moon variety. _

_Anyway, I am now seven pregnant, so I need your opinion on names. For a girl, which do you like better (you need to like her/his name, since you're going to be his/her godmother!) Sari Heleth Lupin or Angela Thalia (pronounced Talia) for a girl, and Sirius Oberon Lupin (after some fairy king in some play Remmie likes, Midsummer Night Dreams, or something like that, by that Shakespeare guy) or Thomas Ted Lupin. _

_About changing your name, Katie, I have attached the form, if you really want to do that. Send one copy to the British Ministry, and one to the American. They'll assure that the Muggle government knows and all that, since you were born in a muggle hospital, right? Anyway, write soon, visit soon, have fun, don't get too drunk, as I'm sure you know what happened last time with that…_

_Have fun in America, but not too much…oh screw that, have fun, wreak have on Aubrey Wishelfing, he's a prat, I had to work with him once, and he insisted I change my hair to something less "distracting". Like I said, prat._

_Tonks _

I sat down, intending t write a quick reply then write something much longer later.

_Dear Tonks,_

_Ooh yay I get to be a godmother! Eeeeeeeee! Okay, ignore that. For names, I like Sari Heleth and Sirius, though I'm not that sure about the Oberon part. But name him; if it is a him after Sirius, after all he was your cousin. And I know the Ted part would be after your dad, and no offense here, but the one time I meet him he seemed kind of barmy. Like my own mum (Kaolin Moore, if you've forgotten her name) inn a way. Both were born muggle. Although your dad's a wizard, Mum's just a muggle obsessed with Scourgify. Even if she can't use it, she still loves it. I'll write more later, I'm really tired now- do you realize Athi came at 11:02 pm? I know there's a time difference, but still. Athi's exhausted, I'll keep her here for a bit then send her back with this. Thanks for the form, see you soon, yay I get to influence your munchkin's life-_

_Katie_

**A/N: And there you go. Lia06, thanks again. Your stories rock too. Toodles!**


	4. New Name: Dancing Queen

**I am dedicating this chapter to Lia06 even though I don't know her because she reviews. Let that be an example to the 273+ people who have read this and not reviewed. I don't own Harry Potter. I own Tasha, Mika, Julsie, Ben, Aubrey Wishelfing, Ahmiella Fishby, Katie's sister Aislinn, Katie's brothers Aiden and Edward and Ivy, James and Angela/Sari/Thomas/Sirius Lupin (Yeah, I haven't decided the gender or name yet.) I don't own Giorgio's Pizza. That is an actual pizza place here in New York.**

_Dear Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George, Oliver, Mum, Dad, Aislinn, Aiden, Edward, Leanne (Are you really dating Aiden? Ew! No offense or anything, but still…) and other bloody people who are reading this,_

_I am currently in New York, doing Auror training. I actually told Alicia this. I think. I know Tonks (Nymphadora Tonks) probably sent Mum and Dad a letter, but I figured you'd want to hear it from me. I get time off in the summer, over Easter and Christmas, so I will visit then. Please write. And sorry for not really telling anyone._

_-Katie_

_P.S. Mum how do you feel about me dyeing my hair black with pink streaks?_

_KATIE SABĖ BELL! HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT AND NOT TELL ANYONE EXCEPTING ALICIA, _MAYBE!_ HONESTLY, KATIE, I AM EXTREMELY DISAPOINTED IN YOU! I THOUGHT THAT I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THEN THAT, BUT APPARENTLY ALL I SAID WAS LOST ON YOU! AND NO, YOU MAY NOT STREAK YOUR POOR HAIR PINK! DYEING IT IS ONE THING, BUT PINK STREAKS ARE GOING MUCH TOO FAR! Oh yes, Leanne and Aiden got engaged, I expect you'll be hearing from them soon. –Mum (Kaolin)_

_Dear Mum,_

_Was it really necessary to send a Howler? Obviously Dad showed you the spell and all and did it for you. Although my friends Julsie and Tasha, and to an extent Rachel, who has green hair, found it funny, the Head of the Auror Office (his name is Aubrey Wishelfing) did not. Apparently it was a "distraction" About my hair, well, I dyed it black, and I streaked it with _purple_. Before you scream at me again, you never said anything about dying it purple, so there. I love you; dad, Linny, Aiden and Ned, and I hope to see you soon. Bye-_

_Katie_

_Dear Katie,_

_I don't know if Kaolin's already told you, but Aiden and I are engaged and planning to get married in about nine months! I know he's your brother and all, and you think he's "icky" as we did when we both were seven, but I really love him. By the way, you're maid of honor, so you'd better show up!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Leanne_

_Dear Leanne,_

_Fine, maybe Aiden doesn't suck that much. I just hope you haven't forgotten that time when he stuck a frog and four crickets into your bed. Of course, if you really want revenge I may or may not have stumbled on a certain spell that turns one's skin orange and hair yellow for a day or more, you set the time…. but only if you want it, and of course, Lea, you didn't hear it from me. _

_As for being maid of honor… I want a dress that is not puce, lime green or any other weird color. In fact, I would like it to be a sort of sage green, sleeveless and strapless, with a corsetty top with silver lacings, and a kind of crumpled looking skirt that isn't all billowy but is kind of staying there. And obviously you value my opinions, Leanne. By the way, there are some totally awesome shops here, so maybe you can come to America for a few days and we can go wedding dress shopping along with Julsie, another Auror in training who's just got engaged._

_Tell your mum I say hi, and tell Gwyneth aka sister I like (but not as much as you, obviously) yo. Tell her I'll teach her American slang; even though people in other places exaggerate the amount it's used. People don't go around saying "Yo dawg etc. etc." They just say dude a lot. Only some people overuse it, and then we say they've gone ghetto. The only other thing I think is overused is yo momma jokes. Leanne, don't. ask. _

_Have fun, ask about the spell,_

_Katie_

_Dear Katie,_

_Yes about the dress, but how about gold instead of silver lacings? Anyway, I'm mad at Aiden because he's being a rude git, so tell me tell me tell me! Linny's going to be a flower girl, tell me if that's okay. I think she's too old, and she herself wanted to be a bridesmaid, but your mum insisted! But in the end, I want Linny to be a bridesmaid and my darling younger sister Juniper, who is six (as if you didn't know) and therefore **much** more appropriate, age wise. Can I come this weekend for wedding dress shopping? Pleeease? _

_Leanne almost Bell_

_P.S. We're going to be sisters!_

_Leanne- pelealaranjada geelhaar From Katie_

_Dear Katie,_

_Hello, this is Gred and Forge. We have been rather upset with your, shall we say, lack of communication. In simple English (because we knew that you would ask), not writing OR telling us that you were going to gallivanting off to America! We are so proud! (Bet you weren't expecting that, right?) So we're not proud, we're mad, because Ange and Leesh would kill us if we honestly said we were happy that you left us all here to fester and rot. Or whatever. Have a Canary Cream. They're good for you. It's been proven._

_Fred and George, Owners and Managers of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_

_P.S. Do you think we have a market over in the good ol' US of A?_

_Dear the Redheaded Idiots (G, F, it sounds good, I'm not insulting you. So there.). _

_I am Not with an intended capital n trying ANY of your products. I don't want to be forced to look like James Bond all week while spouting stupid poetry. Ha. So there. (I'm using that phrase a lot, aren't I?) And Canary Creams are proven to be good for pranksters like yourselves and Tonks's husband, dear old Professor Moony, I mean Lupin. (What, Harry never told you? Yes I know about the map you idiots. You left it in the common room once with information on how to use it. So there.) Not poor people like me, random other Weasleys, and all children under eleven. I rest my case. _

_Katie_

_Dear Katie-_

_YOU BLOODY WELL NEVER ANSWERED OUR QUESTION!_

_To the Redheaded Gits (You've been promoted)_

_Don't scream. I could tell even though that wasn't a Howler. Sure, there's a market. What do you bloody want to hear? If I told you that there wasn't you would ask why, and it's ONE O'CLOCK IN THE FREAKING MORNING! I've been up all night doing papers for Auror training, and I don't CARE about a market for pranks! _

_An extremely pissed off Katie_

_Dear Katie,_

_Hi, this is Oliver. Since everyone else has been writing you letters I figured that I'd join the trend. Not that I mind writing to you or anything, since you're my friend. (Are you still? I hope so.) Anyway, I'm sure that you already know, since Leanne's asking you on being her maid of honor, but Aiden and her are getting married. For some reason, I'm best man. I guess it's because Aiden and I were in the same year. I don't know. Not that I mind, of course, it just seemed a bit random. Anyway, the Quidditch season is going great, we're top of the league so far. If someone said knock on wood, you would just smack the top of my head several times with extreme amounts of force, so never mind that. I sorry about the things that happened between us when we were both really drunk, and it's not like there were any severe consequences or anything, so it's okay. Write back soon-_

_Oliver_

I was sitting at my kitchen (more like my living room) table, reading over Oliver's letter. Again. The part about severe consequences, well, it's sadly making me laugh. I mean, he's not the one pregnant. He doesn't know I'm pregnant. Although it's not like I'm going to tell him, so I can't really put blame on him in that category. But still. Are we still friends? I guess. What am I going to say? I hate you because you've knocked me up? That is just plain stupid.

_Dear Ollie,_

_Of course we're still friends! About the incident, it's all Alicia's fault, kind of. She was the one who suggested going to the pub! About the severe consequences thing-_

This is my chance, don't be an idiot. Don't be a coward.

_Of course there aren't any! Except I'd rather have not had you see me bare. But I highly think that you don't remember anything, because I don't really either. _

I'm such a coward.

_Anyway, I'll write more later, I have to leave for Auror training. Bye._

_-Katie_

Sometimes I really hate myself.

"Katie? Are you okay? You look pale. And depressed."

Tasha had decided not to Apparate like she normally did, instead coming by way of the door

"I'm fine." I mumbled, dropping my head onto the table. "It's just mood swings, or whatever you call them. Whacked out emotions, if you will."

"Okay," she said, although she didn't look really convinced. "Why don't you tell me about it on the way? We can't Floo because of the incident with Triton last week, so they're holding up Flooing to the Ministry for a bit more, and we so obviously can't Apparate. We're walking."

Tasha hoisted me out of the chair, grabbed a hairbrush that had been lying around nearby, and started pulling it through my hair, hard. When she was done yanking around my beautiful locks, she grabbed my wand, gave it to me, and pulled me out the door. When we were outside on the sidewalk she turned to me.

"Spill," she said, her voice soft. "You look like shit, what happened?"

"Well," I said. "Everyone's been writing me, including him. I got Mum's letter, or Howler, really, first at work, and since then I've gotten letters from Leanne, who's getting married to my _brother_, Fred and George, and him. So first he says that he's "joining the trend" of writing me letters. Then he says something about us both still being friends. Then he launches into a thing about how he now is Aiden's best man for the wedding, and he doesn't know why. I mean, who else is Aiden going to make best man? My six year old bother Ned? Then he goes into Quidditch- Oliver's always mentioning Quidditch- then it's about how we slept together and he hopes that there weren't any "severe consequences"! I'm bloody pregnant! So then I sit down to write him a letter, and this was my chance to say I'm pregnant, and then I just don't! I'm just such a coward." I finished

"I don't know if I fully agree with your decision, but you are not a coward. I could list all sorts of brave stuff you've done, but that probably would just either embarrass you or make you feel even worse. But Katie, you're not a coward."

I sniffled a little.

"Really?"

As we walked into work a very strange sight greeted Tasha and I. Rachel was running around, screaming and jumping periodically into the air. She was holding something small in her hand, and she kept thrusting it into the air.

Tasha ran forward. "Did you get the tickets?" She asked

"Yep!" Said Rachel. "Six tickets to go to the Quidditch World Cup, hosted in America, and America against France! The Cup's going to be somewhere in Massachusetts on some mountain. And they're box seats!"

"How did you manage to get them?" I asked

"Oh, my brother works in the Department of Quidditch and Quodpot. So I was thinking that Tasha, Mika, Jules, Ally, from school, obviously me and if she wants, Katie can come. Is that okay with you guys?"

Tasha squealed and started jumping up and down, exactly like Rachel was doing. "It's more than okay!"

This was definitely more than enough to get me out of my slump. Tickets to the World Cup! I had gone only once before, to Ireland versus Bulgaria. Obviously I supported Ireland. Hello. I'm Irish. This rocks. More than that, actually. It rules.

_Form for Name Change_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Name: Katie Sabe Bell_

_Date of Birth: June 27, 1979_

_Name of Mother: Kaolin Aletha Moore_

_Name of Father: Creere Daniel Bell_

_Country of Birth: Ireland_

_Proposed New Name: Rhiannon Kitty Bailar_

_Date: September 15, 1999_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**If anyone has spotted my Star Wars cameos, you rule. If anyone can tell me the meaning of Rhiannon, and what Bailar means in Espanol, then hopefully you'll get my joke. Lia06- there's your Oliver for this chapter. **


	5. Of Dresses and Gummies

**I don't own it. I admit it. I wish I did. Then I'd be rich and be able to donate huge amounts of money to the Red Cross. And go shopping. Can't forget shopping.**

_Back in England……._

Aislinn Alaìnne Bell was not stupid. Ten year old girls are more intelligent than they seem. So why had Katie not written her? Well, she decided, she would have to take this into her own hands.

_Dear Katie,_

_This is Linny. WHY HAVEN'T YOU WRITTEN ME? Mum got a letter from you, and so did Leanne, and Oliver, and Fred and George and Tonks. So why not me? Anyways, I'm going to be a bridesmaid in Leanne and Aiden's wedding, Mum said I can after Leanne turned her skin yellow or something with that spell you sent her that sounds like it's a combo of Portuguese and Norwegian. Juniper's going to be the flower girl. So I get to wear the dress you designed! Oh, Katie, I got a new stuffed frog. I named him Philip._

_Love,_

_Aislinn_

_Dear Linny,_

_I'm sorry for not writing you, but I had Auror Training. Again. That's great that you got a new frog. But I would have named it Kermit. GO MUPPETS! Anyway, honey, I don't like Oliver, so next time you see him please tell him he's nothing more than a dried up old fart. Anyway, Lin, I love you and sorry for not writing._

_Bye dawg-_

_Katie_

Aislinn laughed as she read Katie's letter three days later. Good thing Oliver was here for wedding planning. (He and Aiden had snuck off to play Quidditch in the paddock, but she could get there, even if it meant she'd have to bring rations. Also known as chocolate chip cookies.)

Aislinn had a tendency to take things extremely literally. Katie had forgotten this.

"Hey Ollie! I have something to tell you so stop flying! And Aiden, Mum wants to know whether you like blue and silver or blue and gold better!"

Both of them landed.

"Ah hell," Aiden mumbled as he ran out of the paddock. With good reason too. Kaolin Moore was on the wedding warpath. Magic + wedding FUN!

"Oliver, Katie said to tell you that you're a dried up old fart. Though I don't know how farts can be dried up."

Oliver turned red.

_Dear Katie,_

_Why did you tell Aislinn to call me a dried up old fart?_

_Oliver_

_Dear Oliver,_

_Because you're a Quidditch maniac. I don't care about your training for Puddlemere. Not NOW, anyway._

_Katie_

I stuck to writing short, jokey letters to Oliver. There was nothing in them that said anything about anything. Except sometimes you really could tell that I was having mood swings. And I didn't really feel like listening to a play by play of how Casey Logan, the Seeker for Puddlemere, had held her hand as she caught the Snitch. I like Quidditch a lot. But not _that _much. There was a reason I went for Auror instead of Chaser for Pride of Portree. Oliver's three in the morning training sessions made an indention on my memory. So did Angelina's cursing- "BLOODY EFFING SCOTTISH FREAKING IDIOT SON OF A BI-"–and of course, just because I may have joined in once or twice (or almost always) doesn't mean anything.

Damn. Leanne was coming today. I needed to clean up the flat, conjure a bed to put in the spare room, or at least transfigure something into one, and I needed to perform a Glamour Charm on my stomach. I was four months pregnant, I was beginning to show. I also had an appointment with my doctor, her name is Baihua Chou. I think she's Rachel's cousin. She looks like Rachel, low cheekbones and dark dark brown hair. Actually, Leanne was coming in about an hour and a half. I pointed my wand at my stomach.

"Tego Texi Tectum."

Now to conjure a bed.

"Katie it's so good to see you!"

I saw Leanne as she arrived by Floo at Julsie's place. I didn't have a fireplace. Another thing to list against my flat. We also were at Julsie's to go wedding dress shopping for Lea and Jules, and bridesmaid dress shopping for me as a bridesmaid at Julsie's wedding to Ben. Mika, Tasha and Rachel are bridesmaids also, and Mika's maid of honor. Tasha could have been, but she declined because she's been maid of honor at her cousin Lora, Leigh, and Emma's weddings. She said she's not worrying about how many times she's a bridesmaid, and she doesn't think she'll be a bride anytime soon. She broke up with Jacob and now is dating some bloke named Noah.

Julsie walked out of the loo, her red hair damp.

"Hi, are you Leanne?"

I pulled Leanne over with me.

"Leanne, Julsie Pastel. Jules, Leanne Corpson."

I've asked my friends here to keep on calling me Katie when other people I knew (like Leanne) are around. Otherwise, it's Kitty, my new middle name, or Rhi. But they still kind of are calling me Katie, then they'll catch themselves and correct it.

"Katie, we HAVE to go to Tribeca!"

"What's Tribeca?"

"The bridesmaid dresses shouldn't be pink, right? Tasha would _kill _me."

"Yeah, I so would. The pink looks nice on blondes. Nothing against you, Mika, but still..."

"Lovely."

"I know."

"I really need cashews."

The last one was me. Tasha, Mika and Rachel had come with us, and all I heard was a canopy of voices surrounding me, rising and falling. Then stopping short when I made that stunning last statement. (That, obviously, was sarcasm)

"Okay," said Tasha. "I'll go with Katie to the deli, and then we can go to Tribeca. Leanne, Tribeca is a downtown area of the city. Since you were wondering."

We walked to a delicatessen, or deli as it's said here, on the corner in silence, until Tasha asked me something.

"Are you going to ever tell your family and _him_ about your pregnancy?"

I shrugged.

"That's not an answer, Katie."

"I don't know."

"I think you should."

We entered the deli, and I saw peach gummies. I squealed and ran towards them.

"Gummies! I need them too!"

Stupid cravings.

"So Julsie, I think that you should stay away from any wedding dresses that are anything but white. Although cream could look nice…" trailed off Mika.

We've been to thirteen stores. Leanne found a dress, it's white with a cream surcoat thing. There's really pretty beading, and the sleeves are flouncy. We also found bridesmaid dresses for Julsie's wedding, they're really pretty, in peach. Tasha loved it and brought another version in black. Honestly, sometimes I worry about her. She says if she ever gets married her wedding dress is going to be dark purple.

I ate my cashews and gummies, and now I want a pickle sandwich. Preferably with mustard and peaches. It's not my fault. I'm under the influence or hormones and I don't know what else.

"Katie?"

I rolled over.

"Leanne it's two in the bloody morning."

"I know," she said. "But what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" I said semi coherently. I'm not my best when I've just been woken up.

"You're hiding something."

"No I'm not, Leanne."

I know. I'm so clever.

"Katie, I've known you since we were seven, same with Angelina and Alicia and the Weasleys, and I'm sure that all of them would say the same thing I am right know. You're my friend, right?" asked Leanne, plucking at a spot on the mattress.

"Lea, of course I'm your friend."

"So why aren't you telling me anything?"

Damn. I hate it when people use guilt trips against me. Mostly because they usually work.

"There's nothing to tell."

"Of course not,' she said skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

Cool. About the raising eyebrow thing. Not the guilt trip. Like I said, guilt trips suck.

"Fine." I said. "You really want to know how messed up my life is?"

That was a bit melodramatic, but maybe it wasn't as much when I was practically screaming.

"Yes," Leanne said, after a pause. "Yes Katie, I do."

"You can't tell anyone, Lea. Not Aiden, not Mum, not Ange or Alicia, hell, you can't tell Linny."

"I won't" she said.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm down a little bit.

"I'm pregnant."

And therefore I need my sleep.

"How is that bad?"

I love Leanne and all, but sometimes she really doesn't get it.

"I'm nineteen, Leanne. Mum had Aiden when she was twenty, and that was considered young. I mean, I'm only a year younger but people see me as a teenager. Teenagers aren't supposed to have babies, Lea. In Mum's world they aren't, and that's what matters to her. She'll go ballistic, you know she will."

"Oh," she said. "I won't tell, although you should tell whoever the father is."

"I am NOT telling Oliver!" I exploded

"When did THAT happen? You two aren't dating!"

"I don't think drunken people can be held responsible for what they do or did." I reminded her.

She waved this off.

"Your point of view, darling. What are you going to name it? Do you know its gender?"

"If the baby's a girl, I'm going to name her Keira Alaìnne Bell. If it's a boy, I don't know. Maybe Sean or David. And I don't know the gender. I want to be pleasantly surprised that my child's not a mutant."

"And it would be a mutant why?"

I glared at her, even though it would be really hard to see in the dark. Apparently Leanne saw it.

"Has ickle Katie been reading sci-fi or watching it on the ellyvegan?"

Ellyvegan. Hah.

So Leanne left twenty minutes ago, after I made her swear she wouldn't tell a soul. Even Linny. And so far, I can she that she hadn't. I haven't gotten any Howlers from Mum, and that would be my indicator. Like I'd said, she'd go ballistic.

It funny that while my life is pretty screwed up, all my friends lives are going okay. I've heard from Angelina and Alicia, and they're okay, I think Fred is planning to propose to Ange soon, Leanne's getting married, to my BROTHER of all people, Julsie's getting married, Mika's happy, Rachel got tickets to the World Cup, Tasha has her new boyfriend who she _really _likes, and Aislinn's got a new frog. Though I still don't see why she named it Phillip. Kermit is much superior.

_Dear Tonks,_

_How's Sari/Sirius? (So glad you decided on names!) You're having the baby in like four weeks, right? Don't worry. I'll send you cookies._

_Love, Kat_

_Dear Katie?_

_Oh, so it's Kat now? Thanks for the cookie offer, but I'm having peach gummy cravings. And kumquats. Forgot about the kumquats. _

_Tonks_

_Dear Nymphie,_

_Ew. Kumquats._

_Dear Katie,_

_Die._

_Love, TONKS_

_Dear TONKS (Can that be an acronym for anything?)_

_Lovely letter you just sent. Although Aubrey Wishelfing didn't find it that funny. By the way, he still thinks you are "unprofessional" and that your hair is "distracting". I asked._

_Love, Katie._

_Dear Aislinn,_

_How's Kermit?_

_Love, Katie (the best sister in the world!)_

_Dear Katie,_

_By Kermit I am assuming that you mean Phillip. And if you really ARE the best sister in the world, please teach me American slang. _

_Love, Aislinn_

_Dearest Linny._

_No._

_Katie_

_Katie,_

_Why?_

_Love, Linny_

_Dear Linny,_

_Our dear mum would kill me. And scream at you._

_Love, Katie_

_Dear Katie,_

_No, she won't. She's currently mad at Aiden for hiding under the pasta with parsley (not to be confused with the pasta with garlic and the pasta with red sauce) (all this food we have now is a "test" to see what people like. I shudder for the amounts of food that we'll have for the wedding) just to get away from her. I would say that you're safe._

_Love,_

_Aislinn_

_Dear Aislinn,_

_Then your lesson begins now. Yohello. Also, don't overuse it. WE don't. Otherwise, you will most certainly get labeled. People will say that you've gone ghetto. Also, sister tip thing: try not to piss mum off. Life will be better for you if you don't. Unfortunately, Aiden never learned this._

_Love, Katie_

**And there is Chapter five. Alive and surviving through writer's block, sickness and peach gummy cravings. All of which happened to me. Also, if anyone would like to volunteer to be a beta, that would be quite nice. –Kaeliian**

** Also, for a picture of the bridesmaid dress (I have a drawing of Leanne's wedding dress somewhere) see her, take out the spaces**

**http/ / dresses / rb / 1762 / f.jpg **

**But picture it in peach. **


	6. Keira Alaînne Bell

**Hello. I like lemonade. I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would have lemonade 24/7. With ice cream. Unfortunately I don't. Oh yeah, the link for the dress is actually http/ www.therosedress .com /dresses/rb/1762/f.jpg Sorry for the mistake. **

_Dear Katie,_

_Aubrey Wishelfing can go screw a dictionary. _

_Love love love Tonks who is very fat._

_Dear Oliver,_

_This is Katie. I have something to tell you-_

No. That wouldn't work.

_Hi, Oliver,_

_How is Puddlemere? I hope it's good. Something happened to me recently, and you were involved in it-_

Not that either.

_Dear Oliver,_

_I don't like you. This is your entire fault, dude-_

That comes on a little strong, don't you think? And Tasha's corrupting me with her American slang.

Speaking of Tasha, we had to meet everyone for the World Cup in 15 minutes, since Rachel got the tickets kind of last minute. Very kind of last minute. Still they're really good seats, box seats that were sooooo expensive they couldn't sell unless they drastically lowered the price. Instead they gave them to Rachel. (They is the department of Quidditch and Quodpot, aka Rachel's brother Brian)

Anyway, I'm wearing a cute black maternity shirt that says _GO USA- SUPPORT RIGHTS FOR WOMEN! _And a pair of really short shorts over fishnet tights that cut off at the knee. And black flip-flops. Reason for all the black: I went shopping with Tasha last week, who also is very active politically. I really love the shirt, though. She forced me to buy it.

So she's standing in my doorway, looking with this funky look on her face that she always wears when she's at my flat.

"This place sucks," she says. "You really should room with me. I own it, so Kitty; you'd only have to buy groceries. Oh, and help me paint and all that. I just bought it last month, and I need a roomie."

"Sure," I said. I saw her place, it's very big. It is much nicer then my flat, which is very clearly a piece of crap, although it is a VERY cheap piece of crap.

All six of us and then some apparated to the site of the World Cup. This stadium was not huge and gold, instead it was green. I supposed it was to blend in with the woods that we were located at.

"Okay, so we're up…. here."

Rachel led us up the silver stairwell to the Top Box. Wow. Very nice tickets she got us. Tasha was on my left, the seat next to me was empty.

"Excuse me,"

I look up at the person who is to sit next to me.

Oh crap.

It's the one person who I _really _don't want to see right now. (This is apart from Snape, of course. Although if Ange's theory about him and Vector is true… okay, gross. And Angelina needs a therapist. These were once our TEACHERS!)

But this isn't Snape.

It's Oliver.

Why do I always get stuck sitting on the end?

"Hello," he says pleasantly.

Crap. "Hello," I say, also pleasantly.

"You look a little familiar. Ave I met you before? Oh, I'm Oliver Wood," he says.

"I'm Rhiannon Baylar. Call me Kitty. And the only time I've seen you was in Quidditch magazines, if you are who I think you are. "

Rhiannon Baylar is my new name. I obviously changed it. Also, obviously I'm lying. But he doesn't need to know that. And Oliver won't.

"Kitty?" he says questioningly, with one eyebrow raised up to his hairline, practically.

"It's my middle name. I just don't like Rhi or Rhiannon as much as Kitty."

Also, Kitty sounds close to Katie.

But I don't tell him that. I'm not telling Oliver a lot of things. Besides, it's not like I feel the teeniest bit guilty. Really. Truly. Honestly.

Well, maybe I did for a bit, but I've managed to squash that feeling down and stop it creeping up into my stomach. No guilt on the menu for me!

Oliver sits down. Polite conversation is over. The game is starting.

Rachel's brother is the commentator.

"And here they are! One the side of us Yankees, we have Chasers Midnight Syler, Jorge Rodriguez, Julana Ross, Keeper Alex Cooke, Beaters Kat Laresen and Lucas Benesra, and Seeker Paige Dean!"

The American team is kind of dominated by girls. It's usually about half and half with more girls by one, unlike France, which is all male.

"And the French! Chasers Jean François, Pierre Fache, Christian-Jacques Challoner, Keeper Marius Vincent, Beaters Frédéric Cadet and Gildas Briand, and Seeker Matthieu Brun!"

Brian Chou has a very funny accent when he speaks the French names.

Sitting besides him, Rachel is cracking up. Julsie places a sedative spell on her.

"And they're off! Referee John Williams blows the whistle! The US chaser Midnight Syler grabs the ball, dodges a Bludger aimed at her by Gildas Briand- oh, Kat Laresen whacks it back, hitting Pierre Fache in the leg! Anyway, Syler passes to Rodriguez, who throws back to Syler, who chucks it to Ross and she SCORES! 10 zip to France!

45 minutes later, the score is 40-10; with the USA is the lead. Tasha is screaming take that at the French (did she forget that she's 1/16 French? She's also 1/8 Scottish, and I know she prefers that instead. Why? She hates snails.)

Oliver keeps glancing at my stomach.

"Are you pregnant?" he finally asks

"Yes," I say, and turn around to calm down Tasha. I don't need this right now.

The game is over. The US won the Quidditch Cup, 450 to 20. Tasha, Rachel and I, instead of camping out, are going to Tasha's cousin Lora's house which is fairly close by. According to Tasha she's married to someone named Sean and has a one year old daughter named Tali, who is apparently named after Tasha.

I don't get it.

But Lora's house it nice, with skylights and a big bay window. It's amazing how much they look alike- both Tasha and Lora have dark hair and small mouths and brown eyes that have a hint of gold. Both are slim and tall with the same bone structure. Aislinn looks a little like me, you can tell we're sisters, but Lora and Tasha look like twins, although Lora is eight years older. Odd things, genetics.

Tasha rummages around in the refrigerator for guacamole and chips- I'm having more cravings- and Lora looks at me.

"What are you going to name your child?" she asks.

"Keira," I say.

"What if it's a boy?"

"It's going to be a girl. I know it."

"My mom thought I was going to be a boy, named Christopher, and then she thought my brother Xander was going to be a girl, named Simone. Obviously, she was wrong, although she was convinced that she was right until both of us were born." Says Tasha loudly.

"Yeah, well, I'm right." I say, and lean back into the couch.

"I thought Tali was going to be a girl. Obviously, I was right," says Lora, looking at her daughter. "But I think this one's going to be a boy," she says, patting her stomach.

Tasha dumps the guacamole, chips, and salsa unceremoniously on to the counter.

"You're not-?" she squeals loudly and obnoxiously, I might add.

"I am," Lora confirms, with a smile.

Well. I'll leave the cousins to their squeal-fest. I'm tired.

"The guest room you and Tasha can share is over there," says Lora. "Rachel, you can sleep on the couch. It pulls-out into a bed."

"Okay," says the green haired girl. "That's fine."

Tasha turns over and looks at me.

"Katie- no, that's not right, Kitty-," she says. "Why won't you tell whoever the father is about your pregnancy?" she asks, propping her body on her elbow.

"Because," I answer, avoiding her searching gaze.

"Because why?" she says, arching an eyebrow. "Don't try that whole because, because why thing on me. Hello, Kat- Kitty. I have a younger brother. It stopped working a looong time ago. Give a good, legitimate reason, please."

You know, I hate it when I can't fool people. Or confuse them. The latter is so much more fun. They very interesting expressions of their faces.

"Well, everyone would freak. And knowing Oliver, he'd want to get married or something and I guess I'm scared in a way of their reactions. And he's some big Quidditch star, think of what it would do to his career!"

Crap.

"Hmm." Says Tasha. "Oliver." She taps her chin with her free hand. "Oliver Wood, Keeper for Puddlemere United, international Quidditch star. Am I right?"

"You're right," I say, sighing in defeat.

"So." She says. "This complicates things,"

I scrunch up my face at her. My version of a scowl, if you will.

"Well you're the queen of the understatement, aren't you honey?"

Ick. I sounded like some stuffy old great aunt there. No, worse, I sounded like my Great Auntie Tessie Beth. And who names their kid Tessie-Beth? Aiden and I always thought it sounded like a toothpaste brand. Tessie-Beth's Spectacular Toothpaste. My grandmother Meredith is awesome, but even she doesn't like Great Aunt Tessie Beth that much. I asked her why, and apparently it's because Great Aunt Tessie Beth stole her favorite garters, way back in 1910 or whatever.

"Stop it," says Tasha. "And yes, I am queen of the understatement- I won three years in a row from Witch Weekly. The award's hanging on my wall, all framed and embossed and gold."

"Sarcastic wench," I say, sticking my tongue out at her

"Weirdo," she says, sticking her tongue out back at me.

"Goth," I counter

"Oooh, it burns." She says, settling back down. "Or is that bites?"

"You're too tired to figure it out. And remember, we have to leave at like five thirty in the morning tomorrow, if we're going to get back in time for Auror training."

Because we're only about three hours away, we have to drive in cars back to New York. About a hundred people have to drive or take an airplane, because the Department of Magical Transportation, who was handling the Portkeys, is about a hundred under the required amount. I think that this is because they people who made the stadium put in too many seats, therefore too many tickets were sold, but the Department of Magical Transportation was only told that there would be like 100,000, and instead there were 100,500 or something like that. Although I may be exaggerating slightly. Tasha's queen of the understatement, I'm queen of the overstatement. What a lovely pair we make.

The doctor's office was decorated in pink and blue. I had been here twice before, but it never got less bright. I had this theory that it was to brainwash the children into not screaming when they're told they have to get a shot. Though according to the doctor, it had been like this since they moved into this location, three years ago, and Doctor Chou had found no need to paint over it. Not to self: paint baby's room cream and ivy green. Such as nice color combination.

"Baylar, Rhiannon?"

"Yes?" I said, standing up from the bench

"Downstairs, second room on the right. Baihua will be with you in about ten minutes."

"Thank you," I called over my shoulder as I walked slowly down the stairs.

The room downstairs was not, to my relief, pink and blue. Instead it was pale lavender. Um, slight improvement at best.

I sat down onto the table thingy and waited for ten minutes. Finally, Baihua walked in.

"Hello Kitty," she said.

"Hi," I replied.

"Can you lie down please? I need to check on the fetus's condition."

I obliged, tugging up my shirt a little so she could perform the spell.

A streak of gold came out of her wand and raced around my stomach.

"Alright. Your child is perfectly healthy, although I advise you to get folic acid pills. I'll write you out a prescription. Also, do you want to know the gender of the baby?" said Doctor Chou

"You mean that it's not a mutant?" I blurted out, and then blushed as I realized what I had said. Leanne was right.

"Have you been watching the science fiction channel also?" Inquired Doctor Chou

"Um, yeah, I have." I said, turning a nice shade of red, again.

"Well. Anyway, Kitty, don't worry, your child is not a mutant, or in any way deformed as far as we can tell up to this point. And it's perfectly healthy. Don't worry. Would you like to know the gender?"

I shrugged.

"Why not?" I said. Screw the whole thing about being surprised.

"Okay. Lie back down, please."

I complied, and Baihua murmured a spell.

"This may take a few minutes to work." She said to me.

"That's okay," I replied.

After a few minutes a pink light glowed over my baby bump.

"Congratulations," said Baihua. "You have a lovely baby girl."

I grinned. And her name? I thought Keira Alaìnne Baylar. I left the doctor's office feeling very happy. I had a girl! Hopefully she would look like me. If she looked like Oliver, things maybe could get a little odd.

**And now I'm done, after agonizing over this for a week. Thanks to the 600 hits. Of course, it would be nicer if those were reviews hint, hint. And thanks to Lia06 for beta-ing this chapter and for her idea of Oliver being suspicious of Katie. **


	7. Snogging Inside the Locker Rooms

**I don't own anything that you recognize as a company. And I don't own Harry Potter, even though I really wish I did. **

**Also, the formatting is VERY screwed up. When I use dots or whatever to indicate a skip in time, it disappears. So if you ever see a weird time break, there is SUPPOSED to be something there. **

_Dear Katie,_

_Did you go to the World Cup? I saw someone who looked kind of like you; I was sitting in the Top Box. If you were there, where did you sit? Was that you I saw?_

_Love, Oliver_

_Hi Oliver-_

_I, unlike you, do not have enough money to afford a Top Box seat. I checked the price, and it was my entire SALARY for a year. At least. Of course, I'll get a raise when I'm an actual Auror, but still. Yes, I was there, but I was in the cheap seats. Now I just can't go shopping for a month. (!)_

_Bye-_

_Katie_

_Dear Katie,_

_Well then, there ARE perks to being a star Quidditch player. You should have taken up Pride of Portree's offer. _

_Love, _

_Oliver_

_Oliver, I want to be an Auror for a reason. I like Quidditch as a sport. I don't want to play it as a JOB_

_-Katie_

_Kates,_

_Maybe I am slightly obsessed. Why do girls like shopping?_

_Oliver_

_Olliekins,_

_1. You are not just slightly obsessed. 2. So we don't look all scruffy (like you)_

_Katie_

He called me Kates.

I sat there at Tasha's kitchen table, two weeks after the World Cup. I couldn't be friends with him. I mean, what if he (gasp) VISITED?

The apocalypse and crap like that would happen.

I think that apocalypse means the end of the world.

Okay, maybe not that drastic, but whatever.

You know, I tend to ramble a lot.

And, I need chocolate.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Dear Leanne,_

I scrawled half-heartedly on a piece of torn notebook paper

_I can't believe I forgot, but when is the wedding?_

_Katie_

Hopefully it's after the baby has been born. Glamour charms are power consuming.

Speaking of the baby, Tasha and I need to paint what will be her room. I'm thinking of yellow. My room in Ireland was pink, and I hated it. Although blue or green would also be nice.

Or maybe I'll paint a design. If Tasha will hurry up from reading at Barnes and Nobles and buys the paint at that art store she loves.

Well.

I'll be waiting for a while.

Hot chocolate, anyone?

………………………………………………………………..

Twenty-two cans of paint are resting on the kitchen table.

Now I know why Tasha took so long.

There are shades of green, red, and yellow, blue, purple, black, white, and who knows what else.

I am so definitely forgiving her for being late

"Tasha!" I say loudly. "You must have spent over two hundred dollars on this paint!"

"No, I didn't." She says coolly. "I have a discount card there, and they know me, also. Besides, there was a buy one get one free deal too. "

"Oh," I say, still kind of shocked. "But still!"

She shrugs.

"Come on, let's go. We can do all kinds of things to those walls!"

She levitates the paint into the room, grinning.

"I'll take one wall to start," I say. "You do the same. So we can do two walls each and then I have a great idea for the ceiling."

She flicks her brush at me, with some paint on my hair. Now I have yellow streaks as well as fading purple ones.

…………………………………………………..

_Some time later_

We have finished painting the room (in egg based tempera, of course, normal paint is supposedly bad for the baby when I use it) and it is gorgeous. The ceiling is half night and half day, with stars, constellations, and clouds and a sun and a moon. On the walls I had to paint I painted sunflowers in a meadow and a waterfall on the other. Tasha painted me holding a small bundle that is supposed to be my baby, and a castle. Then together we bewitched the floor to reflect the sky outside. If a Muggle sees it they'll just see an extremely accurate painting of the sky.

This room is perfect. I love it to death. I hope that my daughter will too.

I have more paint in my hair.

…………………………………………………..

_Dear Aislinn, _

_How's Kermit? I presume that he's fine. _

_More American slang: _

_Dude is basically him/her. Yo dude is hi blank space (insert name of person). _

_DO. NOT. TELL. MUM._

_Love, _

_Katie_

_Dear Katie,_

_PHILLIP is fine. He DOES NOT like being called Kermit. Thank you for even more instruction on American slang. Mum doesn't know. Aiden now is hiding under the bread rolls. We're done with the pasta. I hope you like red sauce and parsley, separate of course. I love you too._

_Love,_

_Linny_

……………………………………………………

_Dear Katie,_

_This is Tonks. I'm having the baby VERY soon. You are required to come after he or she is born for the naming of you as her godmother. Therefore, very soon. _

_Love,_

_Tonks_

_P.S. Why don't you like kumquats?_

_Dear Tonks, _

_Okay, I can come. Just set it on weekend so I'll have time off for sure. I'll come on a Friday night, then. _

_Love,_

_Katie_

_P.S. I don't like kumquats because of Aiden, paintball guns and a linen sheet. _

_Dear Katie,_

_Explain about Aiden, paintball guns and the linen sheet._

_Love, _

_Tonks_

_Dear Tonks, _

_Basically, Aiden sprayed Mum's nice linen sheet with several shots of red paintball pebble thingies, then dribbled kumquat juice all over it. Then he put it on MY bed. I lay down that night to wet paint and icky juice. _

_At least I got him back. _

_Love,_

_Katie_

_Dear Katie,_

_How did you get him back for that prank?_

_Love, _

_Tonks_

_Dear Tonks,_

_I turned his hair pink and his skin purple for a week. And that week he had a date with some "hot Ravenclaw chick" (his words, definitely not mine) her name was Carlyss Litsin. An airhead and a boob._

_Love,_

_Katie_

…………………………………………………

_A long long time ago, in a Quidditch Pitch far away…._

I don't believe it. We've won. We've won the actual Quidditch Cup. Us.

I'm kind of speechless.

Harry caught the Snitch, beating that cheater Malfoy. Honestly, trying to slow Harry down… illegally, I might add! Hmph. (Still kind of sore about that. So is Oliver. And Madam Hooch, but she gave us penalties. Yay. Easy shots.)

But who cares? (Okay, I still kind of do…) We won. We freaking won the Cup!

Like I said, I'm kind of speechless.

But everything has calmed down, slightly anyway, and all the Gryffindors are allowing us to shower. Well, maybe they are because Ange was screaming "Evil! Evil! I NEED A SHOWER YOU F-ING BITCHES!" over and over and over again, no doubt scaring and scarring the minds of a few ickle firsties.

Whatever. They need to be toughened up. Though Fred and George may have taken care of that by using them as test subjects for pranks…

Ahem.

We are currently being deposited (literally. Being literally dumped down from a bunch of maniac Gryffindor shoulders counts as depositing. And, it hurts.)

OOO

The shower water is cold. And that is SOME gratitude. I mean, hello, we won the Quidditch Cup! Couldn't we at least have some hot water?

Oh wait…

Fred, George, Ange and Licia already took long, long showers. I bet they used up all the nice steamy hot water.

Bastards. Even if two of them are my best friends and the other two I've known forever, or since we were three.

Anyhow, I don't know how to do a Water Heat charm, but Oliver might. He _is _in seventh year after all.

Then again, I swear that all that goes on in his brain is Quidditch, Quidditch, Torture Quidditch team, and more Quidditch. Times _infinity_.

Plus two.

What I just said- that really doesn't make any sense.

But making sense means things are boring. And who wants a boring life?

Maybe some accountant named Alan Smith who lives in the suburbs and has a spotless house and two perfect kids and a housewifely wife and all that. No insults intended to anyone who does. And is named Alan Johnson.

Right. Back on task. Hot water.

"Oliver?" I call out questioningly

"Yeah Katie?" he says. "What is it?"

"Shower," I say. "Cold water. Heating Charm. Duh."

Putting it in simple language so his Quidditch obsessed brain can understand. Basic English, that's the trick.

I march over too where he is standing.

"The idiots we call our Chasers- not me, I'm perfect- and the Redheaded Terrors we call our Beaters have used up all of the hot water!"

I emphasize this by stabbing him in the arm after every word. He winces. I know that my nails are sharp. This is entirely better to pinch or poke people (like Fred and George, much as I like them) with, that short nails that are filed either rounded are square.

Oliver winces. He looks at me, his face a nice shade of pink. I start blushing as I realize what I'm wearing: a bra and my knickers.

Oops?

"Katie," he says, and I cross my arms over my chest, kind of shoving my boobs up. Which was completely an accident. I don't want ANYNE ogling my chest, at all. Gross.

Now we're both really red.

"Katie-" and suddenly his mouth is on mine, his arms around my back and we are kissing, my arms moving to wrap around the back of his neck, and it feels right, perfect- we're ignoring the fact that he has a girlfriend- and it stays like this for days, weeks, but then-

"Agghh!"

Poor Harry.

"You- Wood- snogging- underwear- too young to see that- my poor eyes-!" he sputters, attempting to poke his eyes out with his Quidditch gloves.

Anyone would know that that doesn't work. First of all, Harry forgot to take of his glasses. Second of all, his Quidditch gloves are made of _leather. _Nice, soft (well kind of) floppy leather.

And Harry is supposed to save us all from You Bloody Well Know Who.

Scary.

"Harry," I say, gently and kindly. I don't do gentle and kind, really. "Look, snogging is a natural part of life, along with breathing, eating, and peeing."

Alright, maybe that wasn't such a stellar example.

Harry opens his mouth.

"Where's the soap?" he asks

I point over towards the bathroom.

"In the bathroom," I say. "Possibly in the toilet."

"You were being sarcastic, right?" says Harry.

"No duh," I say. "Unless Fred and George got hold of it. Scat. Oliver and I are busy."

He runs off towards the bathroom, presumably to wash out his eyes.

Huh. Thirteen year olds. So full of themselves.

"Oliver," I say, and then reach up to kiss him again.

I could get used to this.

He's kissing back, and then I hear a creak.

Both of us ignore it. Kissing is starting to turn into snogging.

But then I pull away, because a thought I just had hits me.

Oliver has a girlfriend. Carlyss Litsin. Carlyss the Bitch.

"Oliver, stop," I mumble, not really meaning it. I mean, come on. This was a _good kiss_.

But I muster up my courage and self control and willpower and all that crap and wrench my lips of his.

"Oliver, you have a girlfriend. Remember her? Carlyss Litsin? Carlyss the Bit-" I cut off as I realize what I'm saying, but he doesn't seem to notice.

Thank you, God and all of your holy squirrels.

I know, I'm screwed up.

"Why," he says. "I was going to break up with her last week, but I can't find her anywhere."

"Yeah," I say. "But we're still kind of cheating on her, or you are."

He looks at me.

"Kates," he says, all softly.

And then he kisses me again and this time I don't protest, because this time it just feels right.

"Are you too ever going to STOP!"

Harry comes out of the bathroom, his eyes red rimmed. From the soap? I thought he wasn't being serious.

"No," I say, crabbily. I don't want to be interrupted! "So go away. Go find Ron and Hermione, or whatever they're called. Oliver and I are busy."

Actually, I call Ron Ronniekins. I think that I spend way too much time around Fred and George. They're having an INFLUENCE!

Harry stomps off.

Thirteen year olds are moody, too.

I glance up at Oliver. He's looking completely puzzled at Harry's behavior. I'm not, because Harry's acting like my four year old sister, Aislinn. Although we all call her Linny. She gets tantrum-ish too although it's usually not because I'm kissing Oliver. She hasn't met Oliver. Usually it's because she can't find her doll, or Aiden was being a prat and took it away or pulled her hair or something.

"You can continue kissing me," I inform Oliver, grinning. He grins back.

"As you wish, fair lady."

I'll let that slide.

**Right. Sorry that this took so long. Thanks a TON to Lia06 for beta-ing, again, and thanks to everyone who reviewed. Anyway, school will be out on June 28th, so then I can update more. But not for the week of July 4th, because I'm going away with no Internet access. **


End file.
